


Unexpected Gift

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Mest receives an unexpected gift from Lucy
Relationships: Mest Gryder | Doranbolt/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Unexpected Gift

It had been a long day, Mest reflected, but a good one. Construction was nearly completed on the new guild building, and it wouldn't be too much longer before everything was back to how it should be. Well… minus Makarov. For now, anyway. There was no telling when the signal would come in from him, however, so Mest felt he shouldn't relax too much, but… Still. It was really… nice to see the guild members mostly all together again.

That being said, he was exhausted. It was time for him to call it a day. "Erza!" he called out to the new guild master, wincing as she abruptly turned to face him while holding a large timber, almost knocking out Max as it swung around. "I'm heading home for the day!"

She gave him a thumbs up, and then abruptly turned again, once more forcing Max to hit the ground in an attempt to avoid being brained. Mest shot him an apologetic look and mouthed a "sorry!" in the man's direction.

"Wait, Mest!" a voice called out to him, and with surprise, he saw Lucy running up to him.

Mest remained rooted in place as she approached, curious about what the celestial mage wanted. This might have been the first time they'd ever talked, one on one, now that he thought about it.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she teased, coming to a stop in front of him.

He stared at her blankly. "I don't… think so?" he questioned, not altogether sure now. He'd forgotten a lot of things, after all. And not all of it had come back. Several large chunks of his memory were just… gone. Likely for good. Panic began to rise in his chest. What was it? What had he forgotten? Was it something important? He wracked his brain, trying to formulate an answer. He needed to know!

Lucy, unaware of Mest's spiral, drew out an object from her pouch. "I have a gift for you, then. I thought I wouldn't be able to catch you, honestly. You've been flitting about all day." She held up the object. "Where do you want your guild stamp?"

Mest blinked owlishly at her, all of his thought processes grinding to a halt.

"Is… is something wrong?" she questioned, unsure about why he wasn't responding. "Oh, wait… did I… misinterpret? I thought I heard… but… um…" Lucy let out a mortified little laugh. "Well, this is embarrassing…"

A jolt ran through Mest as what was happening finally clicked in his head. "Oh! No, no, Lucy. It's… uh… I was a little surprised is all." At a loss for words, he rolled up his sleeve higher on his arm, the physical labor having shifted the sleeves down over the course of the day. "I never… lost my mark."

A brilliant smile slowly spread across Lucy's face, the expression almost blinding, and the corners of her eyes crinkling. She held up her hand, the pink Fairy Tail guild mark proudly on display. "Me either," she told him.

The sight of the mark and the proclamation drew a small, unbidden smile out of Mest as well. "Two peas in a pod, huh?"

Lucy nodded. "So it seems!" She lowered her arm and gave him a little wave. "Have a nice night, Mest!"

He raised his arm a little and returned the wave. "You too, Lucy." Then he turned and walked home, the little smile still firmly implanted on his face.

What a lovely, unexpected gift.


End file.
